With a little help from a friend
by thousand-miles
Summary: Lizzie asks Dembe to help her out with her new apartment. With Lizzie and Dembe spending more time together Red gets jealous. Will he step aside or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** With a little help from a friend

 **Author:** thousand-miles

 **Rating** : K+

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own any of these characters

 **Summary:** Lizzie asks Dembe to help her out with her new apartment. With Lizzie and Dembe spending more time together Red gets jealous. Will he step aside or not?

 **A/N:** This idea has been on my mind for a while now and finally started writing it down. Not sure yet where this one is going to go and this one isn't finished yet either. I like the idea of jealous Red and thought it would be nice to give Dembe a bigger role in a fic. And Red being jealous of Dembe, well I really liked that idea. AU of course and nothing too serious. Just a fun pic, or that's what it should be. Anyway, give this one a chance please. I hope you'll like it. Reviews and follows are greatly appreciated!

 **Chapter one**

She'd moved into her new apartment two weeks ago but it still didn't feel like home. The place still looked like someone was moving in. It wasn't like she had any time to have it truly bother her. Coming home from work all she wanted to do was sleep. Now though as she sat at home on one of the few chairs she owned she realised she really needed to get some work done and buy new furniture. She needed for this to be a home where she could relax. At the moment it was far from being relaxed.

She'd saved some money but it wasn't much. Looking around she realised she couldn't do it all by herself. She wasn't very good at any kind of DIY. She could paint but hanging stuff up wasn't going to be a big success. She needed help. She knew Ressler would help her if she asked but she didn't feel like asking him. She wished her dad was still around. She still missed him terribly. Meera would have helped her too. She hated how the people she cared about were taken away from her. It also made her feel lonely and that feeling sneaked up on her a lot lately. Which was why it was even more important for her to really create her own space.

Her thoughts turned to Red more and more these days. He'd been her rock. He was there for her whenever she needed him and he was there for her even when she didn't know she needed him. But it all confused her too. He confused her and she even confused herself. She'd always been attracted to him. Yet she was starting to realize it was more than just mere attraction. That was a problem, because she didn't know how to deal with that. She wasn't ready to admit her feelings for him yet which made her behaviour far from easy for those around her. To be honest it was mostly Red who was on the receiving end of her moods. This meant he had to deal with her anger, stubbornness and sometimes childish behaviour. She never apologized for her behaviour and he never got angry with her. Sometimes she wished he did though.

She knew he would help her if she asked, but she didn't want to ask him. Then she knew who to ask. Dembe. He was like a big brother to her. He would help her out. She quickly send him a message to see if he had time to help. He responded immediately and before long they agreed upon a time. She went to bed feeling better already now that she had a plan.

The following day Lizzie and Dembe were making their way through Home Depot. Dembe had checked with her what she would need. They'd decided to paint first and get her a good set of tools since she had none. While she looked at all the different colours for the walls Dembe had left to pick out the tools. It was at that moment that his phone rang. There were not a lot of people who had his number so it was no surprise who was calling.

"Raymond." He greeted his friend.

"Dembe, Where are you?"

"Do you need my assistance?" He was unsure how his friend would react to the fact that he was in Elizabeth's company. He knew about Raymond's feelings for the FBI agent and he also knew that he was a jealous man. All in all a dangerous combination. He looked around but didn't see Elizabeth. "I am helping out a friend." He said.

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter, Raymond." Before he could say something else the FBI agent called for him. He heard the change of breathing and he'd heard her voice.

"Why are you with Lizzie?"

"I finally picked a colour Dembe." Lizzie joined Dembe and only then noticed he was on the phone. She quickly stopped talking.

"I assume this is not an emergency. I must go now, Raymond."

"Was that Red?" Lizzie asked after Dembe put his cell phone back in his pocket. Dembe answered with an affirmative nod. Together they walked to the paint section.

Seeing his contemplative face she wondered what was going on. "Is something wrong?"

"It is nothing."

"Tell me." She more or less demanded.

"Raymond doesn't like it when you spend time with other men."

She stood there with her mouth open. She was unsure how to respond. All she came up with was a soft oooh.

Dembe took advantage of her momentary confusion. "Which colours did you pick?"

"Off white for all the walls in the living room and grey for one bedroom wall." She would think more about Dembe's words later.

They worked hard the rest of the day. Her bedroom wall was painted though it might need another layer. Dembe had pained two walls of her living room already. They would continue the next day if nothing came up. Dembe had also given her the keys of one of Red's safe houses telling her she shouldn't stay in her apartment while they were working on it. She agreed easily.

Dembe returned to the safe house he and Raymond were currently staying at and immediately heard familiar footsteps approaching him. A few seconds later he appeared in the hallway.

"Dembe." Red greeted him. "Did you enjoy your day?"

Though asked politely Dembe knew that tone all too well, knew how dangerous it was. "It was a productive day." Thinking it was best to take his leave Dembe made his way to the stairs.

"Will you be seeing her again?"

"Tomorrow."

Red swallowed thickly. Dembe and Lizzie were seeing each other. He hadn't seen that one coming, blinded by his own feelings for her. It hurt. He felt jealous, but this was Dembe, his friend and he knew he needed to try his hardest to push the jealousy away. He worked his jaw and watched his friend walk away.

"Goodnight, Raymond."

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and follows. I am still unsure where this fic is going. Red is throwing me for a loop. I really believe that Red would step aside if it meant Dembe and Lizzie's happiness. That's why jealous Red is taking a step back, accepting his loss in a way already. This is a short chapter, more a transitional chapter. Still I hope you like it. No promises about a next update. Reviews and follows are greatly appreciated.

 **Chapter two**

The following day Redding came with a new blacklister and coincidentally prevented Lizzie and Dembe to work further on her new place. Dembe had no doubt that Red had planned this. During their chase of the blacklister Red observed his friend and his Lizzie closely, but he didn't see any indication that the two of them were dating. They were professional and friendly but nothing more. Then again he didn't expect any public displays of affection either. On the last day his opinion changed though.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Liz asked as she walked up to Dembe. Finally with their case closed they would have time to work on her apartment again. She was excited about it. She really wanted to make this a great home for her. Seeing his affirmative nod she smiled, squeezed his arm and said her goodbye.

Red watched the exchange from a short distance and felt that familiar pang of jealousy. He knew he was being selfish, wanting Lizzie for himself. Lizzie deserved a good man and Dembe certainly was that. Probably even a better man than himself. But he wanted her to be his. Her longed for her to be his. He put on his fedora and got in the car. He really needed a drink.

After an early start Dembe and Lizzie finished painting all the walls in her home. Dembe drove her back to the safe house she'd been staying at. She'd managed to get him to have a drink with her and have her prepare dinner for him as a way to thank him.

"Why won't you ask Raymond for help Elizabeth?"

Lizzie turned around and looked at Dembe. Despite numerous times telling him to call her Liz, Dembe kept calling her Elizabeth. "I doubt this is Red's thing." She shrugged and turned back to the stove. "Besides, I don't want to bother him."

"You will never be a bother to him. You are his world." He left it at that, knowing she would mull over his words later. The rest of the evening they enjoyed dinner and each other's company.

Returning to the safe house Red was staying at, Dembe found Red sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Judging from his demeanour he guessed this wasn't his first drink.

"Dembe!" Red greeted his friend jovially. He gestured to the chair. "Sit down. Have a drink with me."

He did so with a small nod. He watched Red pour him a glass and hand it to him. Both men sat in silence for a moment.

"I consider you to be my closest friend." Red began. "I want happiness for you. If Lizzie makes you happy then I am happy for you." Though it wasn't easy to say those words, he would never stand in in his friend's way.

"Thank you." Dembe smiled.

"I have to admit I was surprised. I didn't see it coming. Or maybe I didn't want to see it, clouded by my own desires."

"What did you think you saw?"

"I foolishly thought or hoped to see… an interest." He chose his words carefully. He crossed his leg over the other and emptied his glass. "It was wishful thinking I guess. How could a beautiful young woman be interested in someone like me?" He looked at his friend. "She deserves better…more.. .She deserves someone like you."

Dembe nodded his agreement. "She does deserve happiness. Someone who will make her his world."

"Yes." He whispered. He took his glass, stood up and poured himself another drink. He was done talking about this. He still needed to deal with the loss he'd suffered.

Dembe watched his friend walk out of the room. Though Red usually wasn't one to show his feelings, he had done so tonight. He'd been an open book. His friend was suffering. "It's not me who will bring her happiness." He said out loud though he was unsure if Red heard him. He did know he had to make things right.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and follows. In this chapter Red makes a decision and there's a confrontation between Red, Lizzie and Dembe. Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter three**

"I don't know." Lizzie said. She was looking around for new furniture. Now that everything was pained she wanted to buy new stuff. After two gruelling weeks at work she finally had a day off. However starting anew, because that was what if felt like to her, left her feeling insecure. Yesterday after finishing the case she'd left the post office with Red and Dembe. She'd asked Dembe to help her out again and Red had simply waited a short distance from them giving them their space. She'd wanted to ask him to come with her, but didn't know how. For these last few weeks Red seemed to be distancing himself from her. No longer were there this little touches or his eyes watching her closely. That made her even more insecure. She'd wanted to ask Dembe about it but she knew Dembe wouldn't divulge Red's secrets. Though it was foolish and even somewhat lovesick, she wanted to decorate her new place in a way that Red would like. She wanted him to feel at home at her apartment. She sighed, she wanted him to be at home with her.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" He'd been watching her closely. She seemed distracted.

"Nothing."

Dembe merely looked at her with a raised eyebrow. It was enough to get her talking.

"I just…" She didn't know what to say. She sat down in one of the chairs of the shop they were currently walking through.

"You wish Raymond were here with you." From his standing position he looked down at her and saw her small nod. "Then ask him to join you." He held out his cell phone for her.

"No." She pushed his hand away. "I don't want to bother him." She stood up again. "Let's just call it a day okay." She knew she wasn't going to find anything she liked or she would end up buying something she would regret. "How about lunch?" She asked with a small smile.

He felt pathetic. He, the concierge of crime, was feeling sorry for himself. He was a man of the world. He'd seen it all, experienced it all. There was nothing that threw him off anymore, or at least he'd thought. But Dembe dating Lizzie had really thrown him for a loop. It had knocked the wind right out of his sails. He'd come to realise that the second chance he'd thought he'd found in her, was taken away from him. Normally he had no problem taking out any kind of competition.

When it came to women it had never been necessary. They would always choose him. But not the one he needed most in life. The one who had captured his heart. He'd considered calling one of the women he'd enjoyed himself with in the past, but it would be futile. He belonged to her even if she would never belong to him. His heart was spoken for. But she'd chosen his best friend and that was why exactly the reason why he was trying his hardest to step aside. It was far from easy though especially when he saw the object of his affection every day and every day he found her more beautiful. Maybe it was best to end his dealings with the FBI. It would give his heart a chance to heal. Maybe it was even time to end his working relationship with Dembe so he could be with Lizzie. He nodded to himself. Yes, it was what he had to do. It would be best for Dembe and Lizzie. He would never want to stand in the way of their happiness nor did he want to get either of them hurt. He would need some time to arrange it all but it could be done. It was best to start now. He started with some phone calls to get the paperwork started.

Dembe and Lizzie arrived at the safe house with a few bags of take out food in their hands. Dembe had convinced her to just enjoy her day and keep looking around for furniture if only to get some ideas. It had turned out to be a pleasant afternoon. He'd managed to keep her mind off of Red.

Approaching the house Dembe noticed movement inside and signalled her to stay behind him. He opened the door silently and drew his gun. He heard footsteps approach and put his finger on the trigger. The man who walked into his line of sight was no enemy. Far from his, but his presence was a surprise. "Raymond." Dembe greeted the man and put his gun away.

"Dembe. What a surprise." Looking past Dembe he saw familiar brow locks of brown hair before he met striking blue eyes. She always took his breath away. Noting the bags she held in her hands he realised what he'd walked into.

Lizzie smiled at him, happy to see him. She took a moment to admire him. She was wearing his grey three piece suit without the jacket. He was wearing the vest and the light blue button up he was wearing had the top buttons undone. Whenever he had those buttons undone she had to remind herself not to stare.

"Hello, Lizzie." Red greeted her.

Her heart fluttered in her chest every time he spoke her name in that low sexy voice. "Hi, Red." She greeted him somewhat shyly.

Dembe noted the paper in Red's hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you. If I'd known you two would be spending the evening here I would have gathered my things some other time."

"Why are you gathering your things?" Lizzie asked, taking a step closer to both men.

"I am selling the house." Red put the papers in the open box that was on the ground near the staircase.

"What more, Raymond?" Dembe had noticed the box too and knew there was more to it.

He didn't want to talk about this with Lizzie there. "Nothing." He walked back to the living room to grab his coat and fedora. "I'll leave you to your evening." His eyes lingered on Lizzie before he put his fedora on.

Dembe was having none of it though. He grabbed Red's arms just as the man was about to pass him. Then it dawned on him and he knew that his friend was about to do. "You are preparing for your departure."

Before Red could say or deny anything Lizzie joined them again.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

He hung his head. He'd planned on telling her when he'd arranged everything, when there would be no turning back. Or maybe he would have left without saying goodbye knowing it would be too hard on him. "There's just no fun in it when you're not there."

He admitted as he looked away from her.

"But I'm here." She said. She didn't understand him.

"Not for long."

"Where…" She stopped. He was confusing her. "Why wouldn't I be here?" Her voice was soft and small.

"Because you have somewhere else to be now." He grabbed the box and walked out of the house.

"I'm supposed to be with you." She whispered as she watched the front door close behind him.

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. Chapter four is a short chapter, but it was a good point to stop. Dembe and Lizzie have a talk. Not sure yet what is going to happen in the next chapter. How are they going to behave? Will it be explosive or very apprehensive? I don't know. What do you think?

 **Chapter four**

"What's going on Dembe?" Lizzie asked still staring at the closed door. "Did you know about this?" She finally turned and looked at him.

"No, but I'm not surprised."

"Why not?"

"Because he believes he's lost you."

"Why? What am I missing here?" When he stayed quiet too long she glared at him. "Tell me."

"He thinks he's lost you to another man." He explained.

"That's why he's quitting?"

Dembe nodded. He saw she still didn't understand the implications. "You severely underestimate your importance to him."

Lizzie shook her head. "No. You overestimate my importance to him." It dawned on her to ask something. "Which other man?" She finally asked.

Dembe looked uncomfortable.

"Tell me who and then tell me why that got him to quit it all." She saw he was uncomfortable but she needed to know about Red. He was her priority.

"Me."

"You? You've got to be kidding me." When Dembe didn't answer she knew he was serious. She sat down on the stairs and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed. "How?"

"He found out we've been spending quite some time together."

"Yeah, but you're helping me. He's jumping to conclusions."

Dembe felt and looked slightly guilty.

She saw him look guilty and called him out on it. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He drew his own conclusions from what he saw and heard." He explained.

"Which couldn't be much." Lizzie added.

He nodded his agreement. "I, however, never told him otherwise."

"So you let him believe that we were…" She waved between them. "Why?"

"I hoped it would spur him into action."

"It certainly did. But I imagine this wasn't what you intended." Seeing him shake his head she asked her next question. "What did you think would happen?"

"I hoped it would spur either of you into action." He saw she was waiting for him to continue. "It is clear you two are good together. It is even obvious that you have feelings for each other. Yet neither of you is willing to take a chance. I do not understand why." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I think of Raymond as my brother. I want only happiness for him. He has suffered too much for too long already. There were times when his eyes held only sorrow and guilt. I've seen a change in him ever since you have entered his life. I see hope in his eyes again. You give him hope. He loves you dearly Elizabeth. You are his second chance. You mean the world to him. He feels like his world is crashing down now. Losing you is his worst fear and he believes it has come true."

She was at a loss for words. Dembe had said so much. She felt overwhelmed. Tears were threatening to fall, but she tried her hardest to push them away. "I had no idea." She took a deep, calming breath. "He loves me?" She whispered.

"With all his heart."

"Why didn't he ever let me know? He could have told me."

"You will have to ask him that question. Yet you have never told him how you feel about him either."

She stayed silent, knowing he was right. "I was scared… I am scared." She admitted. "He's larger than life and I am just…me. How can I ever be enough?"

"You need to talk to Raymond." He stood up, held his hands out for her and when she grabbed them he pulled her up. "I will drive you to him and return here for the night."

"A little presumptuous aren't we?"

"No." Was all he said before leading the way out the door.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you for all reviews and follows. Here is chapter five. Chapter four was a bit short, but this one is longer. Red and Lizzie finally talk to each other. Well it is more arguing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing this chapter.

 **Chapter five**

She walked into the house as quietly as possible. She was nervous. She needed time to process Dembe's words, but she didn't have any time. Because if she did take some time, Red would be gone and she was sure she'd never find him again.

She heard no sounds and there were no lights. She wondered if Red was no longer there. Then a loud noise of breaking glass startled her. She quickly walked to the place where she thought the sound originated from. In a dark room, with only the outside street light illuminating the room, she saw him standing with his back towards her. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She switched a small light on. Quietly she stepped closer. She noticed the bottle of whiskey on the table. It was half empty already. Taking another step closer she noticed the broken glass on the floor. Getting even closer she noticed how tense he was. Her hand seemed to reach out of its own but she stopped herself before she could touch him. She knew she had to thread carefully. She didn't know this side of him, but knew he could be a dangerous man.

"Red." She announced her presence by softly calling out his name though in the silent house it almost sounded like yelling.

"Go away." His voice was rough.

Ignoring him she drew closer. But he turned away from her suddenly and grabbed the bottle from the table. He gulped down a generous amount. He moved to the couch and sagged down on it. He'd decided to ignore his visitor. He wanted to wallow in self pity.

She didn't know how to handle the person that was sitting on the couch. She'd never seen him like this before. She watched him take another gulp of whiskey and that's when she noticed the liquid dripping from his wrist. Taking a closer look she saw it was blood. He'd probably cut himself when he'd thrown the glass on the floor. She needed to look at it but doubted he would let her. She guessed the alcohol was numbing any physical pain. She sat down on the coffee table so she sat right in front of him their knees almost touching. "Show me your hand."

"I told you to go away."

"You should know by now that I'm not one to follow instructions." She countered.

He leaned his head on the back of the couch. He was struggling. He didn't want to see her, yet he also wanted to look at her for as long as he could, knowing it would be the last time he would see her beautiful face. Wanting to drink some more he lifted the bottle to his mouth, but there was something preventing him from doing so. It was Lizzie. She was holding onto the bottle.

"I think you've had enough." She stated.

He glared at her. She didn't get to decide when he had enough. She didn't have any right to do so.

Lizzie tried hard not to smile at his attempt to glare at her. In his current state it was more a strange grimace than his well known glare.

With his bloodied hand he tried to push her hand away from the bottle. It was a futile attempt but it gave Lizzie the perfect opportunity to grab his injured hand in hers. She saw there was still a piece of glass embedded in the palm of his hand. "You cut yourself."

He tried to pull his hand from hers again, but she didn't let him go.

"We need to get this cleaned up."

"We don't need to do anything." He forcefully pulled his hand free.

"Ooh believe me there is a lot we still need to do." She mumbled. "Where's your first aid kit?" She asked him.

He didn't answer, he just drank more. "Leave." Was all he said.

For the moment she would leave him alone to search for the first aid kit. A couple of minutes later returned with the kit in her hands. She noticed Red was no longer sitting on the couch. He seemed to be half lying on it.

"Why are you still here? I told you to leave." He snarled at her.

She didn't say a word. She merely sat down on the same spot she'd previously occupied and put the kit in her lap. She felt his eyes on her but refused to look at him. She reached for his hand, waiting for him to willingly offer it to her. He didn't. She rolled her eyes and went to grab his hand. He didn't let her. He sat up straight and lightly slapped her hand with his. "Go away." He said again.

She watched him and stayed silent. Apparently the silence didn't sit well with him.

Standing up he put some distance between them. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"Where do you think I should be? Because I think I'm right where I want and need to be."

"I don't need you here. I don't need your pity."

"You think I'm here out of pity?" She also stood up but kept her distance.

"Of course. Why else would you be here? You feel obligated to be here, to safe your job. Because when I'm gone they will blame you, maybe even fire you. But I'll make sure Dembe has enough funds to take care of you. You two can live happily ever after." He muttered the last words with disgust.

"That's not what I want." She tried her hardest to stay calm, but it was difficult when he was this nasty.

"Dembe will give you whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy."

"I…" She tried to get through to him but he wouldn't let her.

"I don't want to hear it! Go to Dembe. Go figure it out. Just leave me alone." He growled at her.

She had enough. "No, Red!" She yelled at him. "I will not leave you alone. What do I have to do to get that through that thick skull of yours! Now give me your damn hand and let me take care of you." She demanded.

Red refused to listen to her though. If she wasn't going to leave, then he would. "If you won't leave then I will."

He walked away from her but before he could leave she was already in front of him. "You are not going anywhere." She took his injured hand and with quite some effort dragged him to the couch and pushed him down.

In silence she took care of his hand. She pulled out the small piece of glass, cleaned the wound and bandaged his hand. "All done." She whispered. She cleaned everything up and left to put the first aid kit away again.

When she returned she found Red passed out on the couch. She smiled at the sight of him. He had his arm slung over his head, his other arm hanging off the couch. He seemed to be comfortable. She hated fighting with him, hated to be at odds. She'd never expected to be in this situation. Never expected him to have any interest in her beyond the professional. Yet Dembe's words left no room for doubt nor did Red's actions. She knew it was up to her now. She had to show him that he hadn't lost her. That she was his if he wanted her to be. She would deal with that in the morning. She contemplated her next move. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she needed to sleep too. Making her decision she moved to the couch. She took off her shoes and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. Careful not to wake him she found her spot on the couch. She lay down between the back of the couch and him, curled herself against his side. She threw the blanket over the both of them. Laying her head on his chest she sighed in contentment. She'd longed to be this close to him for such a long time. Before the beating of his heart lulled her to sleep she felt him move. The arm he'd flung over his face wrapped around her back and the other found her hip. He drew her even closer. She waited, held her breath, afraid he would wake up. He didn't and she let sleep succumb her.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and follows. Here's chapter six. Time to get it all sorted out. I hope you enjoy it. After this I think one more chapter.

 **Chapter six**

He woke up feeling terrible. However the unexpected weight on his chest was what had his attention. Looking down he saw brown hair spread over his chest. Carefully not to wake her he pushed some of her hair from her face to look at her. She looked breath taking while sleeping. His heart skipped a beat. She was his world. It was going to be nearly impossible for him to let her go. He gently caressed her hair. When she started to stir he quickly pulled his hand back. She stretched her body lazily against his and hummed.

"Morning." Lizzie muttered into his chest. Despite sleeping on the couch she'd slept wonderfully. She knew that was because of her very warm and comfortable sleep companion.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?" She didn't feel like moving so she kept snuggled against his side.

"Been better." He wondered why she wasn't moving away from him. "I think it's best you leave." He mumbled.

"Why?" She asked, making no attempt to move at all. "I'm quite comfortable here."

He stayed silent. He didn't want to remind her that she had someone waiting for her.

She felt him tense beneath her and knew why. Reluctantly she left his warmth and sat up. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at him. He looked adorable just awake. "Let me get you some coffee. I'm sure you can use some." Standing up she walked out of the room. "Take a shower. After that, we're going to talk."

Red returned to the kitchen feeling slightly better after his shower. He however dreaded the talk she wanted to have. He didn't need to hear her gently letting him down. Lizzie was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Silently he prepared his own breakfast and joined her. "Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?"

"Like where?" She looked at him while drinking from her coffee.

He shrugged and decided not to answer. He knew she was baiting him and he wasn't going to bite.

"Where do you think I should be?" She asked again.

"You know where."

"Do I?" She countered.

"Yes you do." Before he could say anything else her cell phone started ringing.

Looking at the display she saw it was Dembe. "Hi Dembe." She greeted him, keeping her eyes on Red.

Not wanting to hear her talk he stood up and went to leave the kitchen. She stopped him though by grabbing hold of his arm.

"I'll be staying here. I'll let you know, okay?" She ended her call with a goodbye. She slid her hand down his arm to his hand and entwined their fingers. "Stop making assumptions." She admonished him.

"I don't think I am. I know what I heard and saw."

"Really?" She released his hand and put her hands on her hips. "And what is that exactly."

"You enjoy each other's company."

Lizzie nodded. That was true.

"You're spending more and more time together." He continued.

"All true. You're making one big mistake though."

"Which is?" Since she'd let go of his hand he was free to walk again and he did so. He walked away from her into the living room.

She watched his retreating form and followed him. "You assume it's romantic." She waited for him to reply but he didn't. "Have you ever seen us behave in a romantic way?" She asked him.

"No, but that just means you don't show your affection in public."

"That's where you're wrong. With the right man, I am known to enjoy some PDA's." She watched the hesitation in his body and smirked. She had his full attention.

"Does Dembe know?" Red asked.

"Know what?"

"That you don't…" He searched for the right words.

"That I have no romantic interest in him at all?" She finished for him. She saw him nod. "Yes, he does. He's a dear friend. You know something about that, don't you?"

Red nodded again. He was relieved that his best friend and the woman he loved weren't dating. He had one more question though. "Why have you two been spending so much time together?" He looked at her and saw she was smiling at him.

"He's been helping me out with some DIY for my apartment." She sat down on the couch. "It felt like the right time to make it a real home. I'm not really good with my hands and I figured some help was needed."

He nodded his understanding. "I'm sorry." He apologised. "I've been foolish."

"Why were you so willing to leave it all behind?" She paused. "Leave me behind."

"I would never want to stand in the way of your happiness."

"But you are. Can't you see that?" She had him right where she wanted him.

He hung his head and ran his hand over it. Just the mere thought of her with another man was enough to anger him. "I'm sorry."

She watched him from the couch, saw the defeat in his body language. "You know why you're standing in the way of my happiness?"

He really didn't want to hear it and kept silent. He just shook his head.

"Because you seem to think you're not the right man for me." She had his full attention now. Standing up she walked to stand in front of him. She put her hands on his chest and stood on her toes. She gently brushed her lips with his before stepping back again. She kept his hands on his chest though and watched him. His eyes were still closed. She waited for him to open them. When he did she saw disbelief in them. "I've been trying to decorate my home but it's been difficult."

"Why?" For the first time that morning he reached for her. He put his hands in her hips and drew her closer.

She snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hummed in appreciation. "I kept thinking what you would like. I wondered what would make you feel at home. Because that's what I want. I want you to feel at home at my place."

"I only ever need you to feel at home, sweetheart." He whispered. He kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her wait. "Are you sure about this Lizzie?" There would be no way back for him. She was offering everything he'd dreamed of. If he were to really give in to her, give in to them, he would never let her go. He wasn't sure she knew what she was getting herself into. "I can't go back Lizzie, I won't. So I need you to be 100% sure. I love you with every fibre of my being. I will get possessive. I will not tolerate other men flirting with you. I want you Lizzie, all of you."

She pulled him in again for a powerful, breath taking kiss. "I'm all in too, Red. I know you like to flirt with women. I will make sure they know you're taken. Like I said, with the right man, I am known to enjoy some PDA's."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here's the final chapter of this fic. Thank you for all those who read and reviewed. For the reviewer who asked what PDA was. PDA is a Public Displays of Affection. This final chapter is pure fluff with lots of kisses. I couldn't help myself. I hope you approve.

 **Chapter seven**

"Red." Lizzie said, her voice softened by his chest.

"Mmm…" He hummed, his arms tightening around her slightly.

"Will you come with me to my apartment? I wanna show you what we've done so far."

"I'd love too." He reluctantly let her go. As she stepped back and left his embrace he saw something else was on her mind. He waited for her though to tell what was on her mind.

"Maybe after that we can go shop for new furniture? I…" She felt a bit nervous about what she wanted to say and softly started to rub the scar on the inside of her wrist. "I want you to feel at home. I want it to be our home." She whispered.

He watched her with a big smile on his face. She refused to meet his eyes and he saw how nervous she was about his answer. "I'd love to sweetheart." His voice rough with emotion. "There might be one problem though."

She looked at him and worried her lip. "What?"

He took her hand in his. "If your apartment is going to be our home." He saw her nod. "I'm going to need my own key."

Relived he was joking she playfully pushed against his chest. "That depends."

"On what?" He saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"Whether you will make yourself useful." She winked at him.

"Oooh don't you worry. I will." He kissed her on the cheek. "Come on. Let's get our coats and go see that apartment of yours."

"So what do you think?" Lizzie asked as she and Red returned to the living room after showing him around. "I know it's not really big and it's not luxurious. You're used to bigger homes and you probably like more space." She knew she was babbling. Red just kept looking at her. He'd hardly said anything as she'd shown him around.

He silenced her by putting his finger on her lips. "It looks great. I don't need a big house or a lot of luxury. I only need you. This will be perfect as our first home."

"I'm glad you like it." She kissed his lips softly. "First home, huh." She mumbled against his lips.

"Yes." He squeezed her hips. "Shall we do some shopping now? Because we need furniture. Otherwise I can't move in."

"Really? I have a very nice comfortable bed. Do we really need anything else?" She teased him.

He roughly pulled her back into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Don't temp me, Lizzie." He warned her.

"Mmm.." She licked her lips and tried to calm down after that kiss left her breathless. "Maybe I should tempt you more often if this is the reaction I get."

"You always tempt me. Always." He said seriously. "Shall we go?" He held out his hand to her.

"Yes." She was thrilled they were moving forward and happy that he was by her side.

"We can't go in there, Red." Lizzie said as they stood in front of a rather exclusive furniture store.

"Why not?"

"Look at that store. I'm pretty sure I can't afford anything from there."

"Lizzie." Red put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "You said it was going to our home, right?" He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Then why do you think you have to pay for everything?"

She really had no answer to that question.

"So let's go in there and see if we can find something we both like, okay?" He let her go and stepped towards the door to open it for her.

However before he could the door she stopped him. "Come here." She whispered.

He raised an eyebrow but complied. He smiled when she immediately wrapped herself around him.

She loved being this close to him, loved to be wrapped in his strong arms and loved how he made her feel. "Red?" She asked.

"Yes sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head.

"Is this real?" Part of her was afraid that this happiness was a mere dream.

He smiled even if she couldn't see it. He unwrapped his arms from her and cradled her face in his hands. His thumbs caressed her cheeks softly. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with love. "Yes." He whispered. He kissed her softly, tenderly even, but it didn't lack in power of passion. He ended the kiss but kept brushing his lips against her a few times. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." She needed a moment to catch her breath. Stepping inside the store she took his hand in hers and together they made their way through all the different furniture.

A good hour later they stepped outside the store again. They had bought a brown leather loveseat, which Lizzie had loved the moment she saw it. Red had picked out a dark brown leather armchair. He'd also arranged that the furniture would be delivered in three weeks.

"Happy?" Red asked as he took her hand in his again.

"I am." They had bought some beautiful pieces. "I think it will look great."

Red nodded his agreement. "Would you like to look around some more, or do you want to get something to drink?"

"Let's get some coffee first."

He started to walk away, but was stopped because Lizzie refused to move. He stopped, turned to look at her and waited. When she remained silent he tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

She smiled at him. She pulled at his hand to draw him closer. "Nothing's wrong." She said as he stepped closer. "I want a kiss before we go."

"Really?" He didn't know this side of her, but liked it a lot.

"Mmm…" She nodded.

He drew her into his arms and kissed her sweetly. He held her against his chest and ran his hand through her hair. He tilted her head slight and deepened the kiss. He controlled the kiss, he had too. He couldn't let himself get carried away given their current, very public, location. But it was difficult, especially considering the soft noises she was making. With quite some effort he ended the kiss. He saw how she, with her eyes still closed, leaned forward when he backed away.

"Wow." Lizzie breathed. She opened her eyes and saw his eyes had turned dark and she swallowed thickly. "Let's euuh…" She shook her head slightly. That was some kiss. "Let's go get that coffee."

"Yes." Red whispered. He had let himself get lost in that kiss.

As they entered the small but cosy looking coffee bar, Red asked Lizzie to seek out a table for them and he would get their drinks. While waiting in line the woman standing behind him, started a conversation.

"There's always time for a good cup of coffee isn't there?" The woman said.

Red turned around to address her. She was tall, had dark brown long curly hair and brown eyes. She wore a grey knee length skirt, blue blouse and grey blazer. He guessed she might be a lawyer. The way she looked him up and down he knew she was interested. "I agree." He answered politely.

"This place has good coffee and good service too." She continued.

"Two very important points."

"I've never seen you here before." She took a step closer.

"That's true. We were in the neighbourhood." He wondered if mentioning he wasn't alone would end the conversation. It didn't.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Ooh, it's your turn."

He ordered coffee for Lizzie and himself. Maybe now she would get the message? Again she didn't. As he waited she put her hand on his arm. With the other she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Samantha by the way."

That's when he felt a familiar hand on his waist. "I'm Elizabeth. His girlfriend." Lizzie introduced herself. "Come on, honey. Coffee's ready." Lizzie grabbed the two cups and together they made their way to one of the empty booths.

"Honey, huh." Red commented.

Lizzie shrugged. She'd observed the woman talking to her man. "She was flirting with you. I didn't like it."

"I…" He wanted to tell her the women held no interest at all. Lizzie interrupted him.

"I know you weren't interested. I trust you. But like I said, I have no problem showing the world that you're mine."

"You're quite possessive, sweetheart."

"Yes, you better remember that." She grinned at him.

He laughed. "I will. But don't forget." He put his hand on top of hers. "I'm possessive too."

"Then we're a good match."

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "That we are sweetheart, that we are."

 **The End.**


End file.
